User Battle
User Battle is a show where users battle lol (ripped of by Peeradon and vV Cephia a jk) Contestants are CDG Massa Fan NLG Phuocphuc46 YLU Undhee Red Prankster Gangster OS200 MordercailslandIsland1010 Bumblebee the Transformer BTIB Peeradon vV Cephia a Joe Cling Holly Tang Pikimin Comet Cloudy176 MephoneX RPT Episode 1 "JUST DO IT" OSC: Hi Viewers, today we have some 20 contestants which are stupid contestants Joe: We are not stupid OSC: Yes you are CDG: Burn OSC: Anyway 1 episode will be done after 4 days, in a schedule, episode 1 will start tommorow NLG: Lets do this! OSC: First challenge is laser tag, its simple, take a laser and hit someone with it, so go dummies Red: Lets see who to get who to get, Undhee: Hi Red Red: *turns behind, before he can tag* Undhee: Tag You Die Hah OSC: Red is out People still in: CDG Massa Fan NLG Phuocphuc46 YLU Undhee Prankster Gangster OS200 MordercailslandIsland1010 Bumblebee the Transformer BTIB Peeradon vV Cephia a Joe Cling Holly Tang Pikimin Comet Cloudy176 MephoneX RPT NLG: Hey Massa MF: Oh hi NLG: So what now MF: Nothing *shoots CDG* CDG: Hah missed me I got a Primal Walln- *gets pricked by Undhee's Endurian* OW Undhee: *tags CDG* Wow Even Your Primal Wallnut Can't Help CDG: Grrr Prankster Gangster: Hey Undhee lets go prank the admins Undhee: Okie Dokie YLU: Don't ever cross my line Phuocphuc46: YOU don't cross my line YLU: YOU DO- *gets shot by the laser* Dang Phuocphuc46: LAW- *gets shot* Dang Bumblebee the Transformer: Hey guys, what's going on Undhee: *shoots* Get Rekt Mate BTT: I hate you People still in: Massa Fan NLG Undhee Prankster Gangster OS200 MordercailslandIsland1010 BTIB Peeradon vV Cephia a Joe Cling Holly Tang Pikimin Comet Cloudy176 MephoneX RPT RPT: Hehe *hacks MephoneX* RPT: Siri give me a powerful laser MephoneX Siri: Sure *shoots RPT* RPT: Wha wha? MephoneX: Rekt RPT: I placed a Adam from II cast at the back of your cover MephoneX: So what? *gets shot by BTIB* BTIB: You suck Adam destroy your show please People still in: Massa Fan NLG Undhee Prankster Gangster OS200 MordercailslandIsland1010 BTIB Peeradon vV Cephia a Joe Cling Holly Tang Pikimin Comet Cloudy176 NLG: *puts a laser in his baseball* NLG: HEY MASSA CATCH *hits the ball* MF: Sure! *catches then gets shot* WHAT NLG: lol Bye *runs* OS200: Huh? *looks behind* OH GO- *NLG shoots him and runs through* NLG: Heh *gets shot by PG* PG: Rated PG mate People still in: Undhee Prankster Gangster MordercailslandIsland1010 BTIB Peeradon vV Cephia a Joe Cling Holly Tang Pikimin Comet Cloudy176 Undhee: Who is next? PG: I dunno *accidentally shoots Undhee* Undhee: Why *sad MLG sound* PG: Sorry *gets shot by Cloudy* Cloudy: Well next time watch your back, or the mouse might get you BTIB: Lets see, what should be on Crystal News Joe: How bout news about getting shot *shoots* BTIB: You are worse as Adam People still in: MordercailslandIsland1010 Peeradon vV Cephia a Joe Cling Holly Tang Pikimin Comet Cloudy176 vV Cephia a: Time to show who is boss *turns into ghast and shoots everyone* Joe: Nope *turns into arrow and shoots to vV* OSC: Rip both of them Peeradon: *keeps shooting at Holly gun doesn't work* Huh? *puts at eye* Holly: *reactivate gun* Peeradon: OW People still in: MordercailslandIsland1010 Holly Tang Pikimin Comet Cloudy176 OSC: Final 4 Cloudy: Who to aim, Who to aim Who to- *gets shot by MI* MI: Rekt *shoots Holly Tang* Cloudy and HT: We hate you OSC: So MI and Pikimin Comet are team captains PC: Wait what? I was asleep OSC: Whatever, pick teams on 27/10/16